


Stuck On The 401

by wildeproductions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla are stuck on the highway on their way back to Toronto from their Christmas break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck On The 401

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty hollstein prompt: laura's driving with carmilla and they are stuck in traffic, they need something to pass time.
> 
> Here you go anon!
> 
> Happy Holidays to you all!

On the afternoon of the second day of January, Carmilla and Laura were driving back from Waterloo, which was about an hour and a half ride from Toronto, from their two weeks winter break at papa Hollis’ house. Carmilla was grumpy (What else is new?) and they had been stuck in traffic for about an hour, the car completely still, a few kilometers before entering Toronto.

“Fuck! This is insane!” Carmilla exclaimed as she hit the steering wheel with her fist. “Back in my time we–“

“You rode horses and they were less stupid than people,” Laura finished and rolled her eyes. “You said that before Carm. I told you that if we left at 3 we’d be stuck on the 401 by the time we get to Toronto. It’s rush hour. But someone decided to extend her sleep to 2:30.”

The vampire bit her lips, a grin showing on her face, and in her best seduction voice she said, “That’s because you kept me up all night, cupcake.” She winked at Laura and the human giggled.

“Well… it was definitely worth it babe,” Laura replied as she ran her hand up and down Carmilla’s thigh, stopping to rest her finger on the inside, very near to the brunette’s centre.

“You’re killing me now Laura…” Carmilla groaned when Laura’s fingers pressed on her jeans, right where she desperately needed a released. “And so is this traffic!”

“Take this exit,” Laura told her.

“What?”

“Take this exit!” the human repeated more agitated.

“There’s nothing there Laura! It’s a country road. And I’m already farther than the yellow triangle line thingy.”

“Fuck road signalizations Carm, there’s no one on this lane you can cross it!”

“There’s no one because there’s nothing there!”

“This is exactly why we should go!” Laura said and Carmilla was about to lose her mind.

Carmilla shifted the blinker abruptly. “Fine. If we get lost it’s on you,” she snapped before turning the car so fast that the tires screeched.

“Where exactly are we going?” Carmilla asked dryly after a few minutes of driving on the road that went through an endless amount of abandoned cornfields.

“Stop there.”

Carmilla obliged this time without a word.

“Thank you. Jeez was that so hard!?” Laura said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“What are we do–“ Carmilla was quickly interrupted when her seat own seat belt flew back in its place and soft lips attacked her neck. “Oh. OH.”

“By the time I’m done with you, so will the traffic,” Laura husked in her neck, her warm breath tickling the vampire’s skin. “Sounds good?” The human bit down onto the skin and Carmilla moaned her answer. “Good girl”

Laura tugged on her girlfriend leather coat until Carmilla was on top of her and straddling her lap. The vampire shrugged out of her jacket, letting it fall in the space between the seat and the dashboard, and she grabbed Laura’s face to bring her into a kiss. It became heated quickly with Laura’s tongue exploring eagerly Carmilla’s mouth, and her hands kneading her breast through Carmilla’s sweater.

“You surprise me sometimes, buttercup.” Carmilla smirked.

Carmilla had been turned on since the moment Laura and her shared a shower this morning, where nothing had happened because Laura’s dad was in the next room and it made Laura uncomfortable, but seeing her girlfriend all naked and pressed against her body had made her long for a release all day. Now she was throbbing– aching for Laura’s fingers to work their magic.

Laura knew that because she didn’t tease her or waste anytime before unzipping Carmilla’s pants and finding the needy bud through the fabric of her panties.

“More,” Carmilla whimpered, her hands fisting Laura’s hair as she leaned her forehead on her girl’s. “Inside please, baby. I need to cum on your fingers.”

Laura nodded quickly and pushed the panties aside so that she could insert two digits inside the vampire. Carmilla instantly clenched around her fingers and bucked her hips forward, moaning wantonly.

“Oh god you’re so wet Carm,” Laura panted as she began to move her fingers in and out the silk wetness. “You’ve been like this all day haven’t you?” Carmilla nodded. Laura curled her fingers and it made the vampire yelled her name so loud that they were thankful they had stopped in the middle of nowhere. The older woman was dripping all over Laura’s hands and was so tight around her fingers. “Come for me, love. I’ll catch you.”

Carmilla was shuddering and Laura was holding her tight as her release hit her. “LAURA!”

“You’re so beautiful,” Laura whispered in her ear as the other woman recovered from an intense orgasm. The journalism student pulled her fingers out of Carmilla and licked them clean, humming her contentment.

Carmilla pressed her lips on Laura’s. “Thank you. Now, lets go home so that I can return the favor all night.”  


End file.
